Island Secrets and Romances
by Zena Moonbeam
Summary: Chase is keeping a secret from the rest of the Bionic Island. One that could change the course of history and his relationships with his family. What is this secret? Or,more accurately,WHO?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright,this is _SLASH_! Don't like,don't read.**

**Ok,for this story,Marcus was Bionic,not an android. He also was made from a test-tube and isn't related to anyone. Onward to story-time!**

* * *

"Ok,they're all asleep. I'm coming over now," Chase whispered on the phone to someone.

"Great. I can't wait to see you. I missed you today," The slightly deep voice told him.

"Me too. See you in a little bit," Chase said,hanging up the phone. He slipped on a back jacket and hoped into the one way back to the mainland.

* * *

About twenty minutes later,he was at the back of an old house somewhere in Mission Creek. He stood at a blank teal wall and knocked on it in random places five times.

Suddenly an opening in the wall appeared in front of Chase's eyes. He walked in quietly.

Inside the door,there was a hallway. On the left was an opening to a living room with stairs up to a bedroom area. It also had an opening to a kitchen area opposite the stairs. It was cozy. It had a small base couch and a T.V. A table next to the stairs and a few chairs. The room had a couple pictures of the residents and their family on the wall across from Chase.

On the other side of the hallway,across from the living room,was another opening. This one was much different. It had cement walls,floor,and ceiling. It had a small catwalk on the other side of the room with chains on it for safety. The wall next to Chase had a small shelf filled with little gadgets and below it was a simple green love-seat. There was a big pipe next to it,and a canvas with a blueprint next to that. There was a control panel-turned-coffe table a little ways away from that.

The main thing that stuck out to him,though,was the large copper dome on the far left wall. It stood in front of a blue/green large half-circle covering most of the wall.

"Well,Well,Well. Looks like we got a little Bionic Boy wandering around here. What are gonna do with you?" An ominous voice said from a dark corner of the room,making Chase jump a little until he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"I don't know. Oh,_whatever _will you do with me?" Chase answered sarcastically but with a smile and walked further into the room. He strutted to the corner the voice was coming from. The voice laughed,too,changing into a happy,playful tone.

"Hey! I thought you never were gonna get here Chase!" The person exclaimed,walking out of the dark. The silhouette was slowly transforming into the shape of a teenage boy with messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a gray and black camo T-Shirt and an old pair of jeans.

"Hey,Marcus." Chase said,grinning,receiving a hug from the other bionic Teen.

* * *

** Well,that was a surprise,wasn't it? HAHAHA! Just Kidding. See you next chapter,my fellow Lab Rat-ers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning,Chapter might be a little bit heavy for some people. Hope you enjoy the Marcus centered angst my mind has created. **

"So,how's the academy holding up?" Marcus asked. The boys had now moved into the living room to chat more comfortably. They sat on the sofa,side by side,Marcus' arm draped around Chase's neck casually.

"It's ok,I guess. The others are a little hard to handle sometimes,but not too bad. I just wish you could be there," Chase said with a hint of mournfulness.

"I know. I do too. But we don't know how Douglas and Donald with react. They don't even know I'm alive,much less...you know," the younger boy reminded him. Chase sighed and leaned into Marcus. They stayed like that for a while,just happy to be in each others arms.

"When did our life become so hard?" Chase asked all of a sudden,sitting up and looking into the other's emerald eyes.

"When I almost died," Marcus replied sadly. Chase's eyes got watery from the memory.

**_Half a year ago~_**

_Chase crept into the old house of his friend. Crawling through the ruble in his mission suit,tears streamed down his face at the prospect of what he might find. Just a few minutes ago,he had been battling the boy he was now desperately trying to find. He had rushed back into the house as soon as Bree had super sped off,lying that he was collecting data from Douglas' computers._

_While in reality he was praying that Marcus,the boy that had secretly stolen his heart and was the only real friend he'd ever had,was still alive. He wasn't mad that Marcus had attacked his family. He knew Marcus was only doing what Douglas had told him to,what he thought he had to. And he also knew Marcus would never really hurt them. He just did it for Douglas,so he wouldn't be hurt himself. Chase had seen the real Marcus,the one no one else has seen. He knew why he did the things he did. Why he lied and manipulated them. He did it because it's all he ever knew to do,all he was ever told he was supposed to do. But Chase had gotten past that and had helped Marcus to see at least a little part of him that was good. And maybe that's why he was digging frantically and maybe that's why this,_**thing**_, they had,had worked._

_He dug through the ruble in a speed to match Bree's_

_"Marcus! Marcus!" He called out,still sobbing in the privacy of the room. It took him a good minute or so,but he soon found a deathly pale hand sticking out of the pile. For a split second, he froze. But he quickly came out of his state and began to work even faster than before,if that was possible._

_He threw piece after piece off the unconscious boy, hoping, praying for any sign of life. Once he finally managed to get most of it off,he checked for a pulse._

_"Please be ok." He whispered as he pressed his fingers against his neck. He held his breath. Then finally. FINALLY._

**_Bump Bump_**

_Chase let out a sigh of relief and scanned Marcus for injuries with his bionics. He had a broken arm and leg,a few bruised ribs,and would probably be out for a couple days. He was alive, barely, but still alive. All that mattered was that he was alive. _

* * *

_Chase had come to the house every day after that. He cleaned the place up and set up a make-shift hospital room in there. Chase put him in a cast and tried to fix him up as best as he could and once he couldn't so anymore,he waited. And waited. He waited for a good five days until Marcus finally showed signs of waking up._

_"Chase?"_

_Said boy bolted up in his chair and rushed over to hug the boy without thinking._

_"I thought I lost you" He mumbled into Marcus' neck,gripping him as tight as he could without hurting his bruised ribs. Surprisingly,Marcus hugged back weakly. Tears streamed down Chase's face,and a few down Marcus', too. They stayed that way for a good while until Marcus needed water. Chase handed him a glass and spoke without thinking._

_"I-I love you,you know that? I couldn't live with myself if you had..." Chase trailed off so softly that Marcus barely heard it with his super hearing. He stayed silent for a while,which made the genius boy nervous. He was about to start spouting apologies when Marcus spoke._

_"I love you too" he replied just as quietly,but with a hint of a pained smile._

_Chase wasted no time in rushing forward to give him a kiss so full of meaning and emotion that it would never be forgotten._

* * *

_The next day the boys spent mostly just treasuring the fact that they were both alive and there. The day after that,Chase brought a movie for them to watch and it ended with Chase falling asleep next to Marcus and being late for dinner._

_And so it went like that,Chase coming over every day for 'research' and after that he had a 'study group'. Always one excuse or another. The watched movies, played video games and when Marcus got better, they went out places. When Chase had to move to the academy on week days, he moved his visits to night once everyone had gone to bed._

"What are you thinking about," Marcus inquired the dazed teen in his arms.

"That night I found you under the ruble,After our fight" He answered solemnly,leaning more into his boyfriends chest. Marcus tensed a little at the confession.

"Let's not think about that right now," the younger offered,soothingly tracing circles on Chase's arm. Said boy hummed in reply and slowly started to drift off,all thoughts and worries from the day melting away until all that was left was his wonderful,loving boyfriend.

**Till next time,my lovelies. Stay Slashy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is here! Woopie! Without further ado , I present to you...*Pauese for dramatic affect* ****CHAPTER 3!**** *Screen fades to black***

Unknown to the teens,Douglas and Donald had been watching Chase when he left for the past two weeks. He had managed to hack the security feeds to make it appear as if he were sleeping in his capsule. Chase even went so far as to put a very realistic hologram in his place in case anyone came to check on him. But,of course,he couldn't trick the genius brothers. They weren't his father &amp; uncle for nothing.

The men crept through the halls and to the machine that will take them back to the mainland. Both in their davenport industries mission suits,of course.

"You can never be to prepared" they justified.

With their bright flashlights in hand and small satchel of weapons and necessary items for a night out,they boarded the tube and left the island.

They sat in the tight space,preparing for every scenario they could be faced with when they find Chase.

"Why do you think he's been sneaking out?" Donald asked for the hundredth time.

"he could have a girlfriend..." Douglas trailed off,then both men burst into laughter.

"Yeah right!" they laughed. Even if Chase wasn't a social outcast the times he's talked to a girl that's not his sister could be count on hand. And they all ended in disaster of the pudding cup variety.

"Well,then,wh-what if he's-" Douglas really didn't want to think like that but he had to, "Helping rebuild the reblelion?"

"NO! Chase wouldn't do something like that! Ever! Not even worst case scenario! No!" Donald shouted at his brother,causing the spikey haired man to cover his ears and glare at him.

"Jeez,calm down! I didn't really think he would,I was just speculating," He grumbled,crossing his arms.

"Maybe he's going to check on Tasha?" Donald asked,just throwing things out there at this point.

"At 2 in the morning?" Douglas shot back skeptically. Donald gave him a look that said 'got-any-better-ideas?'

"Well,he could be homesick," he offered,and that one seemed more likely than any of the others,but still very improbable.

"I doubt it. We go back every weekend and sometimes weekdays,too. That's not-" Donald was cut short by the sound of the machine coming to a halt. "It." he finished lamely.

They stopped their conversation and slowly got out of the tube,stretching as the walked down the peer and to the end of the main road.

"Ok,so now what?" Douglas asked,just now thinking of how they were going to walk all the way to the other side of Mission Creek. As he talked,Donald had uncloaked a black motorcycle.

"Invisibility cloak" He stated,putting on a helmet that had also been cloaked and hoping onto the bike. Douglas grumbled about having to ride in back,but got on anyways, putting on the spare helmet in the process.

Donald sped off right as Douglas clicked his helmet buckle.

"DONNY! CAREFUL!" he yelled,leaning forward and gripping tightly onto his older brother for no other reason than not falling off the back. Donald slowed down to a little over the speed limit just like the other cars that were out this late,having the road mostly to themselves.

"Ok,take a right-" Douglas informed him a moment later.

"I know how to get to my own house,Dougy" Donald snapped,making a sharp right and smirking when Douglas let out a small squeak.

After a few more turns,and a small trip up the hill they lived on,they finally made it. Donald quietly parked the bike near the mission exit and snuck into the lab,Douglas following behind him.

"Ok,we need to locate his chip and the only way to do that is from the cyber-desk," Donald explained in a soft voice,as to not alert the sleeping woman upstairs. She didn't need to know about this, it would only make her worry more than she already is. Donald quickly traced Chase's chip while Douglas snatched up a few more gadgets they might need. He was looking at an updated freeze ray when,

"Douglas,you need to see this,"

**Muhahaha! Cliff hanger! See ya later my loyal, royal subjects! *snatches paper crown and puts it on* Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"__**Douglas,you need to see this."**_

Douglas hurried over to the cyber desk and placed his right arm to the side of Donald's and the other at his side. Donald zoomed in the hologram to where a little red square was blinking,all the time a shocked and confused expression plastered on his face.

"Is-is that...My old house?" Douglas whispered,equally shocked,but also extremely sad from all the memories that came flooding back at once. Playing with a young Marcus,Fixing up cuts and scrapes,training with the boy then going out for icecream afterwards. He might not have seemed like the best dad,but he had tried. He missed him so much. He used him to get to Adam,Bree and Chase and he was extremely sorry for that,but he was even more sorry for not trying to save his son from the ruble. And he died because of him.

As the memories hit him like a tsunami,he let a few stray tears slip at the memory of his loss.

"Douglas I-" Donald tried,but decided instead to just put a hand on the younger man's shoulder blade. Yes,he was sad for losing Marcus,too,but Douglas was his father and needed him right now.

"I didn't save him," Douglas whispered,his tears now dried up. He stared hollowly at the hologram as Donald just listened. A minute or so later,when Douglas snapped back into the present,he looked calmer,but still confused and a bit angry.

"You sure you're alright?" Donald asked as said man picked up his satchel and headed towards the motorcycle.

"I just want to know why Chase is at the place where my son died," he said with an icy cold steelness that made Donald worried,but he followed anyways.

* * *

"Douglas,I don't know why he's there,but I'm sure there's a perfectly normal reason for it," Donald started slowly after a few minutes of silence on the bike.

"Yeah,because visiting the site of your dead teen cousin at 2am _every night_is perfectly normal," Douglas replied sarcastically with that same detached voice.

"Douglas-" Donald tried to reason with his brother,but seeing as the other man was right,shut his mouth. He didn't want to think of why Chase would be there, but the circumstances left little room for speculation. He just hoped his son wasn't as sadistic as Douglas was making him out to be right now. He stayed silent the rest of the ride there,praying that his brother was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Marcus watched as Chase slept,finding himself getting a bit tired himself. It was almost 4 am. He kissed Chase briefly on the forehead before he too fell into a silent slumber on the couch. Wrapped up in each others arms, the boys couldn't have been happier.

**Well, this won't end well. And for the people who aren't as twisted as I am, Douglas thinks Chase was there to mess with Marcus' body,because he's pretty much out of options of what to think now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooo! This one's a biggy! Sorry/not sorry for the long chapter. Fair warning, It's a little angsty. And something similar to family hurt/comfort in there a bit. Bon apetite! `**

**Chapter 5**

They woke up with a start,Chase jerking his head up into Marcus' chine,both letting out a yelp and rubbing the assaulted area.

"Sorry" Chase mumbled,then heard the sound that had interrupted their sleep. Chase's eyes shot open,then Marcus' a second later.

"Some one's here!?" Marcus asked as he heard another rev of the engine. Most likely a motorcycle,they deduced.

"Quick,hide!" Chase instructed. Marcus grabbed hold of his hand and super sped them to to the kitchen cabinet. They crammed themselves into the tight space and watched the living room from the crack in the doors.

* * *

"Douglas,stop stepping on my foot! Oww!" Donald complained as the men tried to get off the bike at the same time.

"You stop getting under my feet,Donny! Ouch!" Douglas shot back then Donald stepped on his foot_ hard_ for payback. He smirked,then got back to business. They turned silent once again as they crept around the house and found the door Chase had used. Well,more like hole. With a heavy heart and fierce determination Douglas punched in the secret code he still knew by heart and waltzed into the house.

Neither Davenport brother knew what they expected to see when they got there,but this certainly wasn't it. The lights were on and the lab had been completely cleaned and a lot of portions had been remodeled. The walls had new paint and pictures hung up and the living room had a new T.V. Some things were out of place and a little messed up and a blanket was crumpled up in a pile near the couch,an obvious sign someone had been here. Douglas gaped and Donald didn't know what to think except that Chase had definitely been coming here for longer than 2 weeks. A **_lot_** longer.

They walked into the lab to see,not ruble and possible a body,but instead to see a clean, if slightly cozy, room. There were a few weights on the other side of the room and some more gym like items. The capsule had been rebuilt,to their surprise and everything seemed like it was before.

"Why would he do this?" Douglas thought aloud,mixed emotions,confusion being the most prominent.

"I don't know. I'll go check the rest of the house. You can wait outside if you want," Donald offered, thinking that visiting the house he shared with Marcus might be too hard on the younger man.

"No,no. I'm ok,really. Let's keep going," Douglas insisted,walking past his brother and into the living room. Donald looked at him, uncertain, before slowly trailing behind.

"There's two body prints in the couch" Douglas stated, really hoping Chase wasn't as delusional as the people in funeral mishaps, who sometimes think the dead are still alive and well,you guess the rest...

But Donald couldn't, wouldn't believe Chase was that-sick. There had to be a logical explanation,and he was sure as hell going to find it. He scanned the room,determined to find and talk to the young bionic about this. But, he was nowhere in site.

* * *

Marcus and Chase watched from the small space.

"How did they find us?! I was so careful!" Chase whispered so only super hearing could pick it up.

"They must have tracked your chip," Marcus told him in the same voice.

"Ugh! How did I forget that!"

"I don't know,but we better be quiet,cuz they're coming closer,"

"They can't know. They'll flip! And besides,Douglas looks about ready to kill somebody," Chase gestured minutely to the crack and Marcus saw the look in the older man's eyes. It was pure rage and grief. One of the worst combinations you can have.

Chase was starting to panic from being trapped in such a small space. It was just like being trapped in his capsule or under the ice again,except this time there was no way out. He was breathing a little bit heavier every few seconds and was on the verge of hyperventilation. Marcus ran a soothing hand through Chase's hair,trying to calm him down before they were heard but unfortunately,it was too late.

"I think he's in the kitchen," Douglas said,hearing the harsh breathing. Donald listened,too,and heard the harshness slowly dissipate. They cautiously tip-toed into the room,preparing themselves for what might be waiting for them.

"Chase,It's alright. You're safe. Please calm down," Marcus whispered over in the other boys ear until he was breathing normally again. Marcus grinned a little at Chase.

"You alright?" he asked,earning a tiny nod.

Donald gestured around to the pantry,thinking he might be hiding in there. Douglas ripped it open to see nothing but food that wasn't there before.

Chase and Marcus froze as they heard the men searching near them.

"Marcus" Chase squeaked,still too quiet for normal ears.

"It'll be fine,don't worry. We'll find a way out of this," said boy answered,although now neither of them believed it.

Donald blamed the sound on faulty air conditioning after not finding Chase anywhere in the kitchen and sulked back to the living room,trying to figure out more of the puzzle.

Chase and Marcus Breathed a sigh of relief when they heard and saw Donald leave the kitchen and relaxed a little bit.

"I thought we were toast" Marcus told him and grinned. Chase smiled back and they both thought they were finally in the clear.

_**Wham!**_

The cabinet door was whipped open with a force to mach Adam's.

"Get! out!" Douglas ground through gritted teeth,pointing to Chase,the only visible person. Chase's heart was beating a mile per minute as he sluggishly crawled out of the small space and stood in front of Douglas. Donald heard the commotion and made his way back to where his son now stood trembling in front of Douglas.

'What are you doing here,Chase?" Donald asked,a bit concerned and suspicious.

"I-uh-I-" He stuttered,making the horrible decision of darting a glace back at the cabinet. Donald and Douglas followed his gaze and Donald opened the door quickly and jerked his hand back.

A frozen Marcus stared at the trio, too shocked to move and the adults saw his non movement as a sign of being dead.

"Chase-you-You-Why?!" Donald pleaded with him,needing to know what was going on in his head. Chase stayed silent and Douglas lunged at him,ready to pin him to the floor,but was stopped before he could make contact. Marcus stood,one hand on Douglas' shoulder and the other arm protectively in front of Chase.

"Mar-Marcus?! You-YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Donald shouted,completely in shock. Douglas was stunned. Up until a second ago,he'd thought his Marcus had been long gone,and here he was,alive and well and keeping him a safe distance from Chase.

"Marcus..." He trailed off.

"Hi Dad.." He grinned sheepishly,removing his hand and offering a small wave.

**Well...that happened... *Narrator Voice* But what will our boys (and their dad's) do?! Find out next time on...I.S.R.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They all stayed like that for a while,just letting them process everything. For the boys,process the fact that they've been found out. For the brothers, it was that Marcus was alive.

"How?" Douglas asked after what seemed like forever.

"Well..." Chase then proceeded to tell them about how he found Marcus in the ruble and helped him get used to living on his own,conveniently leaving out the romance part.

"And you've been living here all this time? And you never told me about it!?" Douglas exploded on the teens,causing Marcuse to move in front of Chase a little again.

"Well,we would have if we had known where you were! You didn't exactly stay in touch until recently," Chase defended,stepping up next to Marcus.

"Chase,why didn't you ask me to help,though? Or even just tell me about it?" Donald asked,seeming way less hurt than he really was.

"Because,would you have really helped the boy who had tried to kill your entire family and was working with your , at the time, _Evil _brother?!" Marcus asked and the silence was enough to answer his question.

"I just can't believe it. You're alive and have been living practically right next door and we never knew," Douglas mused,never taking his eyes off of Marcus. He was praying this wasn't just some sick dream and he would wake up any minute back on the island. It wasn't.

"I wanted to tell you so bad, but I couldn't find you. I missed you so much,dad," Marcus admitted, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks. Douglas reached forward and wrapped him in a tight hug,which was quickly recuperated.

"I love you,Marcus. Don't leave us again," Douglas begged,tears streaming down his face as he embraced his son.

"I love you too. I promise,I will never leave any of you again," Marcus said,gripping his dad tight. Donald and Chase tried to give them as much privacy as they could from the space of the room. Donald had moved to be next to Chase and he stared at the younger Davenport.

"Dad,I'm sorry I didn't tell you,but it was for him. I knew you all wouldn't want anything to do with him,so I had to do it myself. And then the thing with Krane and-" he was cut off by a quick hug.

"It's alright,Chase. I understand. It's true,at that time, we probably wouldn't have accepted him or wanted to help. But it's different now. Now we need your help with coping. It's going to be really hard for everyone to adjust,but we're all going to need you. Marcus especially," Donald told him,earning a small grin in response.

"Of course," he said as Marcus and Douglas let go.

"Ok,considering how late,well,early, it is , why don't we all go back to our house and eat some breakfast. Then we can talk about what we're going to do later on." Donald offered,being the most level headed out of the four. They all nodded in agreement.

"Wait,we only have one bike. How will Chase and-" Douglas was cut off.

"I can super speed Chase with me," Marcus told him.

"But I thought your chip got destroyed"

"Chase fixed it," was all he said and grinned at said boy.

"Well,then I'll see you at the house. But _don't wake up Tasha!"_ Donald told them,leading Douglas out of the house and to the motorcycle.

"You alright?" Chase asked once the adults were out of the room. Marcuse sighed.

"I will be. Now,can we go back to your place? I'm starving and your family makes the best food," Marcus asked,earning him a chuckle from the older teen.

"Yeah,let's go" he said,latching onto Marcus' hand as they sped away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Donald and Douglas were silent the majority of the ride.

"Donald?" Douglas mumbled from behind him.

"Yes?" he answered

"Do you think he hates me?" he asked after a second.

"Would he have been hugging you and crying if he did? No. He loves you. No matter what,you're his father,and you can't ever break that bond," Donald told him,not a hint of uncertainty in his voice or his mind.

* * *

The teens stopped outside of the house and silently went inside and went down to the lab,just in case Tasha woke up before their dads got there.

Chase sat on the cyber desk,while Marcus stood near him. They waited in comfortable silence until they heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle pulling into the lower driveway.

"Douglas,I told you,you're not going to drive the motorcycle! You don't even know how to-" Donald explained,sounding exasperated as they walking I through the mission exit. He stopped short when he saw the boys.

"Oh,you're here already. You've gotten pretty fast," Douglas stated,not really sure what to say.

"Thanks," Marcus replied,not really sure either.

"So,before we have breakfast,we need to figure out how to tell Tasha," Chase informed them. He wasn't very happy about it,but it was necessary.

"I say we approach it slowly,then dive in. I can wait down here until she's over the-shock," Marcus offered.

"Ok,but don't come out until we tell you she's calmed down,ok?" Donald told him,earning a nod.

"Just hurry,though. Cuz we are starving," Marcus joked,earning a chuckle from the others and for a split second,it felt as if everything was normal again.

* * *

The plan was simple. In theory. But when put into action,it was much harder than it sounded. Tasha was a deep sleeper, and it took at least 8 minutes to wake her up,much less out of bed.

"Donald? What are you doing here?!" She asked groggily.

"Doesn't matter,come one,let's get some breakfast. I'm cooking~," Donald sing-songed, hoping to get her moving faster,and it worked. Mostly. She still took forever choosing what to wear for the day an putting on her makeup.

"Donald,why are Douglas and Chase here? Are the others,here too? Where's Leo?" her questions were rapid fire,and Donald had to silence her with a small kiss.

"No,it's just us. The others are still at the academy," Donald told her,and kissed her again to stop her pouting. "Come one,let's start cooking," he said smiling. Douglas,Chase and now Tasha were seated on the yellow stools by the kitchen.

"Hey Tasha,do you remember Marcus?" Douglas asked and so started the first phase of the plan...

* * *

"He's WHAT?!" She yelled,and Phase two was now in progress. Now to try and calm her down.

"Honey,please calm down," Donald tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her back in circles. But it didn't work quiet as well as he'd hoped...

"Don't you 'honey' me! WE THOUGHT A BOY WAS DEAD!"

This might take a little longer than expected.

* * *

Marcus was getting impatient and very,very hungry. _What was taking so long? _he thought.

He looked at the clock an it had been twenty minutes since they left.

"Come on,hurry up!" He grumbled,switching from sitting in the chair to on the cyber-desk once again.

About five minutes later,his wish was granted. Chase sent trough their chips,having added a messaging system like he and his siblings have when he rebuilt Marcus' chip.

"Marcus? Umm,you can come up now,but,she's still a little,unsteady,so be prepared," Chase warned,sounding a little frightened. Marcus braced himself for the worst as he stepped into the elevator. A second later he was met with four faces,three scared and one sad and furious. They had all moved to the couch,where they had explained everything to Tasha. Donald was still rubbing her back,mostly out of fear than anything else.

"Oh,and uh,one more thing. He's standing right over there," Chase gulped nervously as Tasha turned to see Marcus standing in front of the group,looking sheepish.

"Oh my god,he's really...here!" Tasha yipped in a whisper.

They gave her a few minutes to take in the information while Donald got breakfast started.

Douglas stayed near Tasha while Chase and Marcus sat on the chairs.

"Chase,are you sure we should be doing this?Telling everyone. I mean,what if they don't want me around? I don't want you to have to choose between your family and me," Marcus asked over the sizzling of bacon.

"I will never have to choose because we have our family on our side. They can talk sense into anyone who disagrees,so can you please stop worrying?" Chase asked,wanting to kiss the fears away from Marcus,but resisting the urge.

"Chase had us think he was dead for years,and you just forgive him like that? How?" Tasha asked Douglas,confused as to how he's so calm about all this,considering the topic of discussion is his son.

"They had reasons not to tell anyone," Douglas answered.

"I just can't believe he's alive"

"Me neither,"

"Breakfast is ready," Donald interrupted, picking up two plates and carrying them to the table. Chase brought over two more and Marcus brought the last one. They ate in awkward silence,but Marcus could care less as he wolfed through the eggs,bacon and toast.

Chase laughed at his boyfriends actions.

"Marcus,slow down! It's not going anywhere," he teased,earning him an eye roll and a few suppressed chuckles from the brothers and Tasha.

"I forgot to eat dinner last night,I'm hungry!" he defended,taking a forkful of eggs and shoveling it into his mouth.

"_Again_?" Chase sounded exasperated he shook his head and finished off a piece of bacon as Marcus cleaned his plate.

"What do you mean,'again'?" Douglas asked. Marcus gave Chase a dirty look and he shrugged.

"I forget to eat dinner sometimes when I'm waiting for Chase," He answered like it was no big deal.

"Waiting for Chase?" Tasha asked,and the teen was getting real sick of them just repeating what they said. But,then he noticed he'd let something slip to the woman,who was still trying to digest all of this.

"I-um. Chase comes over sometimes," he told her and looked down,not saying anything else.

The rest of the meal went by in silence and after they cleaned up,and Marcus sped home to get changed, they all went off to do their own thing. Donald had called Bree and told her to tell Adam and Leo that He,Douglas and Chase had gone to fix some important invention only they knew how to fix. They'd be back by tonight. Yes,it was a lie,but was was he supposed to say? 'Hey Bree,Douglas and I followed Chase to Douglas' old house where we found a not-dead Marcus and Chase in a cabinet?" yeah,the lieing would have to do for now. Chase and Marcus went to the lab while the adults talked over what happened...again. Mostly for Tasha.

"So,wanna go get fro-yo later? We haven't done that in a while," Marcus asked,trying to think of something to do.

"Yeah,I think it'd be good to get away for a bit," Chase answered and interlocked their fingers as they idly watched a kids movie and talked about anything and everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I've been busy lately and haven't updated as much as I want, I'm double updating. Yep, two chapters in one week! Also, in case I haven't said it before, I am SO thankful for all my reviewers and people who have stayed with this story. It really means a lot. I did NOT think so many people would like my stuff. Well, back to the show I guess. Byeziez.**

**Chapter 8**

"Adam,Leo, Dad,Douglas and Chase are on the mainland to fix some kind of invention 'only they' know how to fix" Bree told her brothers once they woke up,informing them of the message.

"Yeah right. They probably just want to leave us here to do all the work while they go play. Well,it's the student's week off and _I'm _a student, so see ya!" Leo told them and sprinted off to the tube. He wanted to help Big D. with this invention,and if Chase and Douglas are doing it,he should,too! So,before Bree realized where he was going,he hopped into the tube and zipped off to the mainland.

"LEO!" Could be heard across the while island and if Leo could've heard from the middle of the ocean,he would've laughed his head off.

Once he arrived,he pulled a suped up bicycle out of the bushes and pedaled all the way home,although being almost as fast as a car,he got there a lot quicker.

* * *

Marcus and Chase were just about to leave the house when Leo arrived. Chase had just walked out the front door when he was met face to face with a startled Leo.

"Leo!? What are you doing here!?" He shouted,utterly surprised to see his step brother.

"I came to help with the invention! I'm as good an inventor as you are!" he told Chase,a little hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Well,we already finished,so please go ho-" Chase was interrupted by the door opening again.

"Sorry it took so long,I had to use the bath-" Marcus started,not noticing Leo until he screamed like banshee.

"MARCUS!?" he shouted "Chase watch out!"

"Leo,don't scream or dad will come out here!"Chase hissed,backing the shorter teen to the opposite wall so he couldn't escape. Leo looked like a scared little mouse and kept muttering "Marc" over and over.

"Yes,we've accomplished that," Marcus remarked,more than a little annoyed that their date was going to have to wait.

"But I saw him! He was crushed! He can't be-Chase why aren't you stopping him!? He's evil!" Leo squeaked, pointing feebly to the former villain. Chase rolled his eyes,not the evil thing _again_. Although he was kind of right the first time, but it wasn't the same this time. But,before he could say anything, Leo jumped past Chase and on landed top of Marcus. Not expecting the assault,Marcus fell backwards onto the hard ground,hitting his head on the wall on the way down.

"You leave my family alone,freak!" Leo shouted,and was about to punch him in the face when Chase ripped him off the older teen.

"LEO! He's not evil!" Chase yelled just quiet enough to not be heard inside, "He's my boyfriend!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He had to have heard wrong. Chase couldn't have just said-

"Boy-boyfriend?" he was shocked to say the least.

"Yes, Leo. As in dating? Ever heard of it?" Marcus sneered sarcastically. Chase slapped him across the arm playfully.

"Stop messing with him," he scolded, then turned his attention back on the darker male.

"Oww!" Marcus exaggerated, holding his arm and sending Chase a dirty glare that had no real meaning.

"Now,we either you can keep trying to kill Marcus and get grounded for sneaking off the island, _again ,_ or you can keep quiet and let us explain?" Chase said,and got a small nod in response. Chase had Leo sit down on the seat by the door. The two others sat across from him and Chase once again told how he saved Marcus and for the first time, how they started dating.

Once he'd finished,they waited for Leo to process it,and they expected some disagreements from Marcus' former target,but they did not expect him to leap out of his seat and start screaming.

"You kept this a secret for half a year and you just expect me to be calm a cool with it!? Hell no! He almost killed our entire family,including you! Don't you see he's a danger!? He's just manipulating you again! He'll strike at any moment and you're too blind to see the threat!" he yelled,throwing his hands in the air.

"Leo,he's not gonna-" Chase started,but Leo cut him off.

"No! Don't you remember what he did! He tried to _kill us!_ You didn't believe me then and I was right! Why won't you believe me now! When he tries to hurt one of us again,it'll be on _your _shoulders! And don't even bother coming back to the academy,once everyone hears about this,they sure as hell won't want to see you! How can you not see he's _evil!?_ He's a villain and only can cause harm! Either leave him or don't bother coming back!"

Before either of other teens had time to understand what he said,Leo had already hopped on his bike and gone.

"Marcus..." Chase tried to comfort the boy by placing and arm across his shoulders,but he wouldn't even look up from the ground.

"He's right,I'm a monster. I should've stayed dead. You should've let me die!" Marcus sobbed. He jerked himself away from Chase's touch and super sped away, looking back at Chase for what would be the last time. His heart broke into a million pieces as he left the only person who's ever truly shown him love.

* * *

Chase sat there in silence,not believing what had just happened. Just an hour ago they'd been planning their next date and now he just left. Marcus left. All because of Leo. If he hadn't been so numb,he would've been furious at him.

"Chase? What's with all the yelling,are you ok?" Donald brought him out of his thoughts. Chase looked up at him with watery eyes,but hoped Donald wouldn't notice.

"Oh Chase,"

Never mind. Donald sat down next to the teen and wrapped his arm around him. Chase tried to wipe at his eyes with his hands,but he just made them red.

"Now, tell me what happened," Donald instructed softly,still trying to comfort his teary-eyed son.

"Leo happened," he said,anger and grief lacing his words.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for the wait. School's been a jerk lately and I completly forgot to update. And because of that, you get a... *Drum Roll* DOUBLE UPDATE! YAY! *confetti falls from nowhere* And also, because I think you've all deserved to get a cliff hanger resolved quickly for once, *nervous laughter* here ya go, my pretties.**

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean?" Donald asked,clearly confused. Chase rubbed at his eyes again,then let out a stuttering breath.

"He-he came to help with the invention you told them we were working on and ran into Marcus and I. There was a lot of screaming,and he started insulting Marcus. Then he left and Marcus said he was a monster and ran away," Chase hurried through the story,his voice wavering every so often. Donald squeezed his shoulders as a few stray tears rolled down his face and he took another deep breath.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Chase could finally speak again.

"Leo's telling the whole academy. I can't go back. They'll hate me," Chase continued miserably. He couldn't go back to his family and Donald couldn't stay here with him. At least he'd have Tasha,but he'd miss the rest of them.

"They can't hate you,you're their brother," Donald explained,but Chase kept his head down.

"They will after this," he mumbled,then got up and left. Donald sighed and went back inside the house,not knowing what to do to help. After a while,he at his desk,staring blankly at a photo of the whole family smiling next to his computer. Oh,how he wished they still had nothing to worry about but bionics and school work. But that was impossible now. So instead,he called and told Chase to go home(To the island) and talk to his siblings. He knew he probably wouldn't do it,but it was worth a shot. He sat in silence and ran through every memory he had of the kids until he dozed of, resting his head on top of a new invention.

* * *

Chase walked with no real destination. He just had one thing on his mind. Find Marcus.

He'd turned his phone off and turned off the tracker in his chip. He really didn't want to talk to anyone,especially his family.

He'd made it all the way to the bad part of town with out being bothered,and he was severely grateful for that. Well,until some lady dressed in a sparkly gold dress two sizes too tight can up to him.

"Hey there,handsome," she teased,running a finger up his arm. He shrugged it off and kept going,but she followed him.

"Hey,come on. A little fun never hurt and you look like you need something to get your mind off of things," she tried again,sounding desperate. Chase groaned,really not happy about being harassed by a prostitute,even if he did look like an adult,didn't mean he is one. Not to mention all the other things wrong with it. He turned around and glared at her,but did kind of feel sorry for her. She was just doing it to survive. So he whipped out about 100 dollars and handed it to her. His dad _was _a billionaire,he wouldn't miss it.

"Here," he said and left,leaving a floundering woman behind him.

"Thank you!" she shouted after a minute,and it made him crack a small smile.

He walked for about an hour and a half before finally having to sit down for a break. He just so happened to be in the park next to Marcus' house.

_'stupid subconscious' _he thought as he looked over and saw the blue house he'd come to love. After much debate,he got up and went over there. He had to talk to Marcus,had to get him to see he wasn't a monster. It was unlikely that he'd be somewhere Chase would go to,but he had to try.

He knocked on the front door twice and wasn't surprised when no one answered. Chase tried to open it,but as usual,this door was locked. He knocked once more,just in case,then went around back to the secret entrance. He walked right in and began his search for the other teen.

Making sure not to make any noise,Chase searched the house for Marcus. The only thing he found was a messily written note tapped to his capsule. Chase ripped it off and read it at lightning speed. Once he'd finished,he dropped the note at his feet and ran out of the room. He had to stop him.

_'__**Dear Chase,once you read this letter,it will probably be too late. I'm a threat to you and your family. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm sorry that it has to end like this. I want you to be safe. I want you to be free. Free from me. I know what Leo said was true,and I'm sorry. I've gone to stop Leo from turning your family against you,because if I'm not here anymore,they can't be mad. I'm a monster,I'm evil, and everyone is going to be better off without me. I love you,Chase Davenport. Goodbye.'**_

_**~Marcus**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, this chapter isn't the best, but it's still alright. Anyways, here's that bonus chapter I promised! :D**

**Chapter 11**

Marcus had gone straight to the academy after a quick stop at home. He knew where it was from a visit there once with Chase. He wasn't going to let himself split up their family bond just because he was dumb enough to think it was good idea to date Chase,or let him save him. Yes,he would explain himself and if they didn't kill him themselves,he would do what he had to do once he left.

He was met with a young boy,no older than 11.

"Who are you?" he asked in a very rude voice. His teeth were crooked and he was smaller than Leo.

"Where are Adam,Bree and Leo?" He asked,ignoring the question. Another boy,bigger, in both aspects, than the other came up to where Marcus was standing.

"Hi,I'm Bob,and this is Spin. How can we help you?" he asked like he was customer service.

"Shut up,Bob!" Spin shouted and Marcus would've laughed if it wasn't for his situation. Marcus decided to just look for them himself as the kids kept arguing. But he was stopped by Spin shouting after him.

"Hey! Stop! Who are you? You can't come here without permission!"

Marcus finally got fed up with the pipsqueak and shot a green laser by his foot.

"Ack! Who is that guy!?" Spin wailed,jumping back and colliding with Bob,making them both fall over into a pile of wires that had them untangling themselves long enough for him to leave. Marcus ignored the boys shouts for help and instead kept on with his search for the other bionics. He got some strange looks,I mean, he was the only one without a weird suit,but still. It was like they'd never seen an outsider before. But he didn't care,he just needed to find the Davenports.

Finally, after walking around for what felt like a decade, he stumbled across a room marked 'Mentors'. Chase had told him about that,too. So, he cracked the door open without being noticed and watched silently. It looked like Leo had just gotten there and was about to tell Adam and Bree everything. Of course,that's when a gust of wind blew open the door. Three heads whipped around to face Marcus as he stood there with his eyes wide.

"Marcus!?" They shouted as Adam and Bree got ready to fight. Leo glared daggers at the boy, but a had a menacing grin on his face. Adam and Bree were going to beat him so hard he'll wish he were never born! If only Leo knew that the teen was already wishing that.

Marcus put his head down and sadly looked up at them.

"What are you doing here?" Bree hissed,more angry than she had ever been. He stayed quiet.

"Answer my sister!" Adam demanded,his eyes turning redder by the second.

"I-I-" he stuttered,not knowing how to start. When he still didn't get what he wanted,Adam shot a laser at his shoulder. He fell backwards and found himself staring into still blazing eyes.

"Answer. Us." he ground out through gritted teeth. Adam held his arms painfully tight against the ground and his head was pressed into the floor,still sore from hitting it on the wall earlier in his fight with Leo.

"Don't blame Chase. I'm leaving and you'll never have to deal with me again, j-just, don't blame Chase," Marcus panted out,having trouble breathing from the force Adam was putting on his chest.

"Do you seriously expect us to believe you're just going to get up and leave?!" Bree laughed bitterly, not registering the rest of the panicked ramblings.

"Leo, call Chase and Dad! They need to get here now!" Bree ordered him, but when he didn't move, Bree gave him a 'get-moving!' look.

"Chase is on his side," Leo told them, still angry with him. Adam and Bree were equally shocked. In fact, Adam was so furious, he was like an angrier version of spike. He pressed harder on Marcus' wrists and slammed his head down on the floor so hard it probably gave him a concussion. All the while Marcus kept thinking, '_This is what I deserve,'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Super super sorry for the long wait. Finals and stuff, ya know? But here's *drumroll***

**CHAPTER ! *Audience applauds***

**Chapter 12**

_"_What did you do to our brother!" Bree screamed , "Brainwash him? Torture him?! If you hurt Chase I swear I will kill you!" If only she knew how badly he wanted her to do just that.

Leo felt like an idiot! Why didn't he think Chase could've been manipulated into helping Marcus! He felt so guilty for blaming him. And now he was even madder, except this time, his anger was locked on Marcus. Before Leo knew it, he was shooting a yellow plasma ball right towards the teen's face. Adam rolled off of him just in time. Marcus thought that by them thinking he'd tricked the youngest, he'd accomplished his mission to save their family bond and didn't try to stop the glowing sphere from hitting him. He shut his eyes and waited for the attack to do him in.

Except, it never came.

Instead,he opened his eyes to see a bright blue force field around him and a plasma-ball sized hole in the opposite wall. Every one was frozen and Marcus turned around to see a very upset Chase standing in the door way with his hands out in front of him. Chase stormed over to his siblings and everyone could _feel _the anger radiating off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted,getting dangerously close to rupturing some eardrums, "You almost _**killed**_ him!"

"Chase we-" Adam said,but got cut off by more yelling.

"Don't 'Chase' me!" he screamed, turning his attention on the youngest, "What were you thinking,Leo!? _Where_ you even thinking? Because no brother, or sister , of mine would _ever _try to hurt someone! Especially a teen who did nothing wrong!"

"Chase,please! He can't hurt you anymore. You can stop defending him. We can hel-" Bree tried in her most caring voice. But Chase interrupted again.

"He never hurt me! He wouldn't-" now it was his turn to be cut off.

"Chase, let them. _Please, _" Marcus whispered desperately through clouded eyes, only loud enough to be heard with bionic hearing. Chase didn't answer, not wanting to yell at him, too. The other three stared at Chase like he'd lost his mind. Adam put a hand on his shoulder to try and keep him from exploding more, but he roughly threw it off.

"Don't touch me!" Chase hissed. He was oblivious to Marcus slowly standing up behind him and reaching for something in his back pocket. A sure-fire way of getting them to react, and if they didn't, to later finish the job himself.

"Ch-chase. Move out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt," Marcus stuttered, a gun tailored to hurt bionics held jittery in his hand. Once again, every one froze, but now out of fear. They recognized that gun. It was Krane's design and he'd tried to use it on them more than once. Chase slowly moved out of the path, his hands in the air as he thought _'What the hell is going on!? He wouldn't really hurt them, would he?'_

Marcus moved like he was about to shoot, but Bree super sped around him and knocked the gun out of his hand. A loud crack sounded through the room as the gun went off. She played right into his hands, without ever realizing it.

"Is every one ok?!" Chase shouted and despite his previous anger towards his siblings, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if one of them got hurt.

"I'm alright!" Bree called.

"Me too!" Leo parroted

"Same here!" Adam answered, relieved none of them had been hit. But someone was missing from Chase's head count. Then he spotted a pool of red on the carpet and very pale Marcus. Just like that day all those months ago in the ruble. Chase rushed over and immediately tried to stop the bleeding. He'd been shot in the stomach and was loosing blood fast.

"Call 911, Dad, SOMEBODY!" Chase wailed,then put more pressure on the wound. He kept trying and trying but it_ just wouldn't stop_. He was going to lose Marcus, again, and it was going to be forever this time. As grief and despair took over, Chase started to sob over Marcus. He gave Chase a weak smile and caressed his face gently.

"You're finally free, so don't save me this time. Don't save a monster, Chase. Let me go," he whispered in a pained, hoarse voice, eyes never leaving Chase's face.

"No, I won't let you! Don't you get it!? I love you. I _need_ you! You can't just leave!" Chase cried, shutting his eyes and begging for Marcus to fight, to live. And just as Marcus realized Chase might be right, he also realized it was too late to do anything about it.

"They're all on their way, but with travel time I-" Bree mumbled somewhere in the distance, and Chase finished what she was going to say.

"They won't make it in time.." he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. They all hung their heads, knowing there was nothing they could do;that it was inevitable. Then Leo had an idea.

"The others! Adam, Bree, go get the other students we-"

"We're already here," Spin said from the doorway, a bunch of students indeed there with him. They rushed in once they saw the blood.

"We need you to do to him what the others did for Mr. Davenport and me!" Leo instructed, pointing to Marcus who was now unconscious and breathing more shallow by the second.

"Bu-but, we're beginners! What if we hurt him?!" Spin protested, scared that he'd mess up and make it worse.

"JUST DO IT!" Adam yelled, finally losing his cool. A group of students that could do the energy transfer, including Leo and Spin, surrounded Marcus and Leo had to physically rip Chase away from him. Each teen pulled a glowing yellow sphere from their chests, at least seven lit the room.

"On my count! One, two, three!" Leo called, and on the final count they shot their spheres into Marcus, silently praying it would save the boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**And now, after a month long cliffhanger that was NOT my fault. (My computer was broken and I had to send it to INDIA to get it fixed!) CHAPTER 13! Will Marcus survive?! Nobody knows...**

**Chapter 13**

They waited in tense silence, every one holding their breaths. When nothing happened after 30 seconds, most of them had lost hope. But not Chase, he couldn't, he had almost lost him to many times before and would not accept he was going to lose him again. With a sad frown, Adam crouched down and hugged his brother tightly, Bree coming to crouch next to them.

"I'm so, so sorry,Chase. We did all we could, he just-" Bree consoled, gripping his hand tight.. He let out a quick choked sob, preparing to cry his hear out. But just as he was about to give into the reality, a sharp breath snapped his attention away.

"MARCUS!" Chase shouted, leaping over his siblings and onto the injured boy. He wrapped him in a tight, life assuring hug, not caring who was watching. One arm cradled his head while the other was on his back, his head pressed tight against his neck. It took most of his strength,but Marcus gently hugged back, careful to avoid his wound.

"I ...love... you...too," Marcus managed and looked into the other teen's shining brown eyes. Chase let out a laugh that sounded like a cry and pressed his lips to Marcus'.

"Never, _ever_ leave me again," he pleaded once they pulled back and it was then that Marcus realized that yes, he may have done some pretty bad things, but the love he felt from Chase in that moment proved to him that maybe he could get past that. And if not, he at least had someone who cared about him regardless. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

While they hugged, the others in the room grinned and cheered, all former issues had with the boy momentarily forgotten as they celebrated.

"You did it, guys!" was a constant shout as the group congratulated each other on a job well done. But everyone stopped when the Davenport brothers walked in,panting and panicked.

"We came as fast as we could-"where's Marcus-""Is everything alright-""Please tell me he's ok-" they stumbled over each other's words as they entered, but relaxed when they saw Marcus looking up at them, Chase having finally let go. They breathed a sigh of relief and Douglas rushed over to grip him in another tight yet gentle hug.

"I can't lose you again,Marcus. You need to stop scaring us like this," Douglas whispered, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"No, stop being sorry," he paused for a while, "I love you, Marcus. And so do Chase and Donald."

"I love you too, Dad," he mumbled, then passed out against the formerly-evil genius's chest. Being careful to not disturb hist hurt son, Douglas slowly lifted him up off the floor and layed him down on the couch, the others to busy with going over the events to notice. Well, except Chase. He always noticed Marcus.

After a while of repeating everything to Donald, and Douglas skillfully fixing Marcus up enough until they could take him to a real doctor, the students left the room, and the Davenports were all standing awkwardly watching the boy passed out on the couch.

Adam, Bree and Leo were still furious at Marcus, and very worried about Chase. How could Marcus do whatever-it-was to Chase that made him so...weird. They knew he cared about Marcus, and they wouldn't hurt Marcus, because that would mean hurting Chase. But they still thought he must have done _something_ to Chase to make him feel like that, especially after everything that happened before the academy. Anything else just couldn't be possible. Could it?

Chase kept sneaking glances at the hurt boy to make sure he was still breathing. He twitched a little in his sleep and looked like he wasn't having very peaceful dreams, but he needed the rest, so Chase didn't wake him up.

"Chase, he can't do anything to you anymore. We'll make sure of it," Bree tried again quietly a moment later while the adults were double checking Marcus' vitals with a medical kit that came out of seemingly nowhere. Chase was too tired to get very upset about it and was quite frankly getting really annoyed with the topic.

"He never did anything except love me and scare the hell out of me twice now," he whispered inaudibly,but still a little irritable. But he wasn't up for another fight. Chase left the conversation before Bree could say anything else and quickly checked Marcus' status with the brothers. He gave the boy a chaste kiss on the forehead and left the room to get some much needed air. Donald watched him leave, and turned around to face his other three kids.

"Chase is right. As far as I can tell, he stayed with Marcus of his own accord and nothing proves otherwise. I'm not saying your theory isn't possible, I'm just saying you need to find more evidence if you want to help your brother. And almost killing his boyfriend isn't going to do that," Donald told the kids once he was sure Chase was out of earshot. Douglas gave him a look that said 'your not really siding with them, are you?" and Donald gave him a minute head shake ;no', so only the spikey haired man would notice.

Leo glared furiously at the unconscious teen over their shoulders.

"Oh, we'll prove it alright. No way could Chase really fall for that monster," he exclaimed, a rough furious tone lacing his every word. He turned on his heal and left, making a bee line for the mainland to find out what really happened. He was already half way there before anyone pieced together where he was going, but none of them bothered to follow him. A minute later, Adam, who had been mostly silent, abruptly left the room as well, much to his family's confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I am so so so so sorry for forgetting to update! Please accept my internet apology cake! But, I am back. Even though it might be a while before I post another chapter( I know, again, but I have to catch up on writting the story because I only have like, one more chapter actually written so far so it might be a while for this story) But, I promise, I will NOT abandon this story, even if it takes a while for me to update. **

**Also please don't be afraid to PM me asking when I'm going to update *Insert random story* because sometimes the updates don't work or I just flat out forget to do it and need reminders. Thanks my peeps! Enjoy chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

**Somewhere on the beach of the island:**

Chase idly watched the hydroloop from his spot on the sand, waiting for the ever so slow medics to arrive and take Marcus to the hospital. He leaned against the wall of the academy and crossed his arms in the afternoon sun.

"Hey," the voice startled him enough to jump slightly and clench his fists as years of training had made it's way into his reflexes.

"Hey Adam," he replied. He relaxed and gave a sigh of relief once he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Hey," he said again. Chase rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after," he gestured vaguely to the building, "That,"

"Why wouldn't I?" Adam asked confused, genuinely not understanding what Chase was thinking. Chase snorted bitterly, and turned to look at his brother, a mix of horrible emotions showing on his face.

"Because, I rescued the kid who tried to kill all of us and you three apparently think I'm under some kind of influence from said boy. Which I'm not, by the way. Not to mention I'm gay and in love with someone who's mentally unstable and has just again tried to kill us and himself," Chase explained, an eerie, slightly sarcastic and bitter smile on his face once he'd finished.

"But your my baby brother. Of course I wanna talk to you," Adam answered, still sounding confused. Chase looked at him, and after realizing he was sincere, gave a small, but real, laugh. The older teen was crazy, but he loved him no matter what and that meant the world to him right now.

"And besides, You can't be brainwashed, you have a computer brain. It wouldn't work if he tried, because we've all tried and it doesn't work, trust me," Adam continued as Chase led them back into the school, a small grin on his face as he listened to his big brother blabber on about brains and washing machines and somehow getting on the topic of monkeys in showers.

By the time they got back to their room, Chase was full out laughing at some of the things Adam had come up with.

"All I'm saying is that if you want to give a gorilla and a cat a bath in the same tub, you might wanna wear a mission suit," Adam finished, walking into the room and looking at Chase, who was now rolling his eyes. But he was smiling and looked much happier than before.

Bree looked at them questioning and Adam just grinned and shrugged, moving to a chair and Chase took a seat on the one nearest Marcus.

"Where did you two go?" she asked.

"Outside," Chase replied simply. He and Adam were back on good terms,but Bree still didn't believe him and he had a feeling it was going to a take a lot longer to convince her than Adam. Just then Donald and Douglas appeared in the doorway with a small group of about three medics;Chase hadn't even noticed they were missing.

He looked nervously between Marcus and the uniformed adults. He stood and watched as the lifted the still past out boy onto a gurney that had also slipped past his radar,

'_This must be affecting me more than I thought if I can't even keep up with who and what are or aren't in the same room as me,' _he thought. Without thinking, he followed them closely out of the room, the rest of the family not far behind him.

"His vitals are stable, but he's bleeding and the bullet's lodged in his-" Chase tuned them out after that, not wanting to hear the specifics. The medics loaded the gurney onto the hydroloop and there was only enough room left for Chase and Douglas. They left quickly, and the rest of the group waited until it returned.

One of the medics noticed his anxiety and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry,kid. The bullet missed all major organs. He's gonna be fine,"

Except Chase already knew that. It was everything else that was making him worry. Marcus was a light sleeper, even when he hadn't slept in three days due to nightmares of the ceiling falling on him. Or when he forgot to eat for almost a week straight when Chase was on a mission and was too weak to even walk, he still woke up at the smallest noise. Why hasn't he woken up?

Apparently, he'd said that last sentence out loud.

"Blood loss is one thing Marcus can't handle. Anything else, he'll be fine with a little rest, but if he loses more than a small amount of blood, he's out like a light for who knows how long. But he always wakes up eventually. That's probably why he didn't wake up for so long after you rescued him," Douglas answered in his most compassionate and caring voice he could muster, albeit it wasn't much.

But Chase relaxed a little at the words and it made his uncle feel a tiny ping of pride. If Douglas was right, Marcus would wake up in the hospital in a short amount of time. He would have stitches in his side and probably be in a lot of pain for a while,though. They weren't 'bionic killing bullets' for nothing.


End file.
